


Tio

by Jojjo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojjo/pseuds/Jojjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the only way to protect the one you love is to end their suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tio

 

You want to protect him. He's all you've got and the world is out to get him. You want to protect his beautiful smile, his comforting scent, his understanding eyes. His love and your love. Your love you know is wrong.

  
It's not appropriate, it's not natural. You've heard it again and again. Your family, your friends, everyone. He tells you not to mind them. He tells you that they don't understand. But you know that it's not right. Your love is not like others'.

  
You know that eventually he'll get hurt. They will hurt him because of his love for you, and your love for him. He will not recover, his life will end and so will yours. Because you know that without him, you can't keep living.

  
That is why you have come to the desicion to protect him from the world. You know that is is the only way to keep him safe, and for the two of you to be togheter.

  
After dinner you tell him to come with you. You want to show him something, and he follows you to the roof. You walk with him to the edge of the rooftop and you entwine your fingers togehter. The wind is light, it blows through his hair. The sunset is warm, and you can see it reflected in his eyes. You look at him, take in all of his features. Then you hug him. He hugs you back, just like he always does when you come to him for comfort. He's warm and smells like dish soap. He is wearing that terrible cardigan he found at that yard sale you visited years ago when you went furniture shopping for your new apartment. You shift your face from his chest to his neck. His ever present stubble scratches familiarly against the side of your head. And you can't help but cry a little.

  
Before he has a chance to ask you what is wrong you push him. The tears in your eyes keeps you from seeing his reaction.

  
You watch him hit the ground.  
You need to make sure.  
You need to know that he won't be getting up. You need to see in order to accept that what you've done is a reality.

  
As you step off the edge you regret not kissing him one last time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of an omage for a pair of original characters I won't use anymore because I broke up with a friend.  
> The story is seen through their character's perspective. The big brother was my character.
> 
> I will miss these two. They filled me with a lot of joy.


End file.
